goblin_slayerfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Guild Girl/@comment-38556904-20190406014516/@comment-37251344-20190717194853
Not bad points, and I mostly agree with a lot of them. however, my only point was that she, in effect, WAS being professional. But everyone has his personal preferences and feelings as well, and the hints we're shown only demosntrates the complexity of her charcter. Maybe she even deserves *more* slack than someone who fully agrees with how things are (and with braggars ;-), because for her it must take more effort to remain proffesional. She's being professional against her personal opinion of some people/adventurers or ways certain things are done. On itself you make some good points, but I don't know how well they would hold up in practise. It's difficult to have an analogy with our real life world, because we have a well-structured society with police and such, but... imagine something like Somalia, where there choas reins, warlords rule, and the only defense is mercenaries. Now, one could say exactly the same: well, for the people in the villages that got murdered: too bad, so sad. If they wanted better protection, they should have paid more (not that they could, presumably, but, well..). The problem with this reasoning is not that it is wrong, but that it lacks empathy. you know as well as I do, when news arrives of a village full of men, women and children being klilled by ISIS or whatever, almsot no-one is going to say "too bad, so sad, should have paid more". Normally, an outcry and a far more emphatic response from the vast majority of the world would be heard. And that was actually the crux of the matter I tried to point out; while you think she's being a prick for thinking and feeling as she does, I think she's empathic. I don't think she deserves disdain for being empathic and feel sympthy for those rare silver-ranks that DO go and protect the weak, not out of monetary gain, but out of compassion (or even out of revenge), because it helps people who otherwise can't afford it, and would get murdered. Teh fact she still manages to remain professional, and we - as the audience - only see small hints of her true inner feelings, makes me admire her. As for her personal dislike of baraggards, I think this is no exception. Yes, I understand you wanting to show off to the ladies, and often that works, especially with the more shallow ones, but it's also true some women (and men) of character don't actually like braggards. I myself prefer some modesty, in any case, and I don't think I'm the only one. But anyway, that's a personal preference, and whil the adventurers there seem reasonable ok, I think it's mentioned that she fled the Capital, because there it was far worse. So I think her (bad) experiences with the obnoxious ones started already there. I dunno, man. Each his take, but I don't mind Guild Girl as a character too much; I can sort of understand where she's coming from. I rather sense a field of tension of wanting to do her job properly and professionaly, and being emphatic to the people who are too poor to be able to afford something better. And she still manages to do her job properly, only her personal feelings are drawn to people like goblin Slayer, whom doesn't brag, and helps people that can't afford anything. In that world, it's already been alluded a lot of farmers are, in fact, servs. There is no way they could muster huge sums of money, and they don't have the freedom to leave their fiedom, so their world is not comparable to ours. One must always look in-story (or in-universe) to get the mechanics that play there.